Inopportune Moments
by Naruto.Fruba.Lover
Summary: Katya is a now-seventh year Ravenclaw. She and her best friend Lyra decide to visit Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. However, as a storm threatens their safety, the Ravenclaw girls have to find other means to keep warm. Smut ensues. Fred/OC, George/OC. Set in HBP. RxR!


Inopportune Moments

* * *

_A/N: If you listen to music, I listened to "Dumbledore's Farewell" and "When Ginny Kissed Harry" from the "Half-Blood Prince" soundtrack when I wrote this. Especially at the intimate scene, I'd listen to "When Ginny Kissed Harry." It sets the mood. (:_

* * *

Katya looked out the window on the third story floor of the Leaky Cauldron to the bustling street of Diagon Alley. Many students preparing for the awaited September first were trailing behind parents and friends, staring into the windows that showed flying brooms, hooting owls and levitating school books. Katya, being a seventh year Ravenclaw, was waiting for her closest friend, Lyra, so the two could embark on their final trip of spell-book shopping and robe-fitting. Narrowing her dark green eyes at the darkening clouds that were rolling towards her, she was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Knock, knock," A sing-song voice softly called behind her.

Katya turned around slowly, her dark brown curls barely moving an inch as she did so. "You. Are. Late."

Lyra smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, sorry! I ran into Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys downstairs and I couldn't help but to stop and chat. Plus, I saw Harry and Hermione. Harry looks rough. 'Pparently all this attention about being The Chosen One is really getting to him."

Katya's eyes lightened considerably. "Poor bloke. The Daily Prophet needs to let off on him."

Lyra grinned, obviously relieved that she wasn't in trouble. "Why don't you ask your dad that, eh?"

Katya laughed lightly. "He's been stressed lately," she frowned. "I think the Ministry's giving him trouble."

Lyra frowned and walked forward to put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Don't you worry. Everything is going to be fine. Now," she took Katya's hand and started trotting to the door. "let's go see how much our books are gonna cost this year. I reckon ten galleons."

* * *

"I want a new broom," Lyra sighed, staring dreamily through the windows of Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"Get one," Katya offered, looking towards Gringotts, her brows furrowed.

Lyra tore her gaze from the Firebolt 2000 that was set on display and dropped her hand from the glass. "I can't. Mum would murder me personally if she found out."

Katya turned to her friend and met Lyra's sad blue eyes. "Well, your birthday is coming up. Get one and say it was a collective gift and that they need not get you anything."

Lyra's eyes saddened. "They already got me a new telescope for Sinastra's class. Some new thing that's about Neptune…or something."

"The Nebulon M-340 telescope?" Katya asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah. That's the one," The blonde said glumly.

"The Nebulon can see different Galaxies! I can't believe you're bummed about that! I still think the Sorting Hat put you in the wrong house," Katya shook her head. "Here, how 'bout I get you the broom? I haven't gotten you anything yet and turning 17 is very important. I got a new broom for my birthday. The Firebolt 2000, actually."

"Oh, I can't let you do that. It's too much…" But she was already pulling Katya inside the shop.

"Hold up, you! I have to stop by The Daily Prophet office to ask my dad first and then I need to go to Gringotts!"

"Alright, alright. Let's go!" Lyra beamed, striding to Katya's office, her friend in tow.

* * *

After an "A-Okay, Champ" from her dad, who was so busy and anxious that she didn't even think he heard her, and a trip to vault 324, Katya and Lyra were walking out of Quality Quidditch Supplies, a new broom freshly wrapped and held tightly to Lyra's chest. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! You are truly the most amazing and best friend ever known to magic or muggle!"

Katya rolled her eyes, but a smile aligned her face. "Yeah, yeah. Let's just go to Potage's. I need a new self-stirring and pewter cauldron. Mattingly melted mine last year with the stupid Draught of the Living Death potion. I have yet to get a new one."

Lyra stared at her friend incredulously. "That was before Christmas break, though!"

"I know. Mom was in France for the second semester and Dad was too busy. I had to use an extra of Snape's."

Lyra made a face. "Is that why you got a Dreadful on your O.W.L.?"

Katya sighed. "Yes. I can't wait for the day when he's not our Potions professor. Oh, don't look now. It's Malfoy."

Lyra looked, as most normal people would do, and found Katya's words to be true. Draco Malfoy and an older, yet pretty, woman occupied him, both looking wearily around as they made their way down Knockturn Alley. "Is that his mum? I always heard Narcissa to be severely beautiful, but w-o-w."

"I don't know, but I guess she fits the description. Oh, oh, oh! Weasley's Wizard Wheezes! It's been so long since we've seen Fred and George and I heard that they have the new 30-minute day dream charms. I've been wanting to get one."

Lyra smirked. "Oohhh. A Patented Day Dream Charm to get off on Fred?"

Katya blushed. "I do not like him. Stop. I want it to get away from Snape's dreadful class."

Lyra rolled her eyes. "Sometimes I wonder if that's how you got a Dreadful on your O.W.L."

The two stepped into the joke shop and was met with a scene of mass entropy. Hogwarts students ranging from first years to graduates were jam-packed, testing out Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder, climbing on walls and poking fun at Pigmy Puffs. All the while, a mini Umbridge was balancing water on her shoulders and walking a, literally, tight line and shouting her usual banters of "Order! I will have order!" from Katya's previous year.

"U-No-Poo is really going to catch. I mean, these two are geniuses. I wouldn't be surprised if You-Know-Who himself came here to buy tricks to play on the muggles!" Lyra laughed.

"Uh, huh," Katya mumbled, her eyes searching frantically across the room.

"Did you even hear me?" Lyra asked, a bit peeved.

"Uh, huh."

Lyra seethed. "Oh, look, it's Lavender Brown. Don't you just love her?"

Katya nodded. "Uh, huh."

"And I bet that you completely enjoy the smell coming from the loo."

"Uh, huh."

"Isn't Verity looking lovely today? I've always had a thing for her," Lyra stuck her tongue out at the people who stopped and stared at her.

"Uh, huh," Katya got up on her tip toes and stretched her neck, still searching.

"Maybe I should just scream it to the heavens? I'll say, 'I'm Lyra Beauregard and I have the hotts for birds. Especially the cashier of this wonderful franchise!' Would you back me up even though poofs are frowned upon?"

"Uh, huh."

Lyra's eyes narrowed to slits. "How about I shout your undying love for Fr-" She was suddenly tackled, Katya's hand clamped firmly on Lyra's mouth. Katya looked around hurriedly before turning her angry gaze to her friend.

"How…could…you?" She seethed through her clenched teeth. "You said you'd never tell."

Lyra bit Katya's hand and said back, haughtily, "You weren't paying attention. I said loads of things to try to get you from craning your neck to see a mess of red hair. Doesn't surprise me that your Fred-sensitive ears caught that."

Nursing her soar hand, Katya opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a pleasant enough voice. "How am I exactly making an impression on your ears?"

Katya spun around to see Fred and George Weasley smiling down at her. "Ohh, she's blushing, Gred. Think you caught her in an inopportune moment."

Fred grinned at his brother. "If only every moment was inopportune," They grinned at each other and turned to the two girls, smiles completely erased. "Telling secrets is no fun,"

"unless they are for everyone," George finished. "Really. Talking about people isn't nice, either. Lyyyraaa," he batted his eyelashes. "what were you talking about?"

Lyra blushed, momentarily stunned. She quickly shook her head and narrowed her eyes. "No Weasley twin charms will work on me, "Forge." Why don't you show me the way to the thirty minute day charms? I heard that you will go completely unnoticed in class. Not that I need that, it's for a friend."

"Be alright without me, brother?" George asked, smiling.

"Nothing a Weasley can't handle. Even a blushing chit in an inopportune moment," Fred grinned, looking down at Katya.

"Right-O. Catch ya," George took Lyra by her unoccupied arm and pulled her through the thinning crowd, both wearing grins the size of the Thames.

"Wrong time to come out, Katya," Fred said, stealing the blushing girl's attention once again.

Katya blinked. "Why, are you closing? It's not very late, is it? Only four or five?"

Fred laughed. "Seven, actually. But, no, we don't close until ten. However, there's a storm brewing. A big one. Most people are heading home now. Wouldn't want you stuck here with lil ol' me."

Katya rolled her eyes. "Because that would be so terrible."

Fred blinked. "Er…what was that?"

Blushing immediately, the girl struggled to correct herself. "I-I wasn't joking. Or being sarcastic! I mean, man THAT would be terrible! Ha, ha, ha, ha, HA, HA, HA."

Fred's eyes were wide, his mouth set in a frown. "Er…right. I guess I'll see ya later then. Wouldn't want you getting a cold."

"R-Right. Thanks," Looking down, Katya ran off in search of her friend. The crowd around her thinned until there was only a handful of shoppers. She spotted Lyra talking animatedly with George and Lee Jordan while holding a box with a day charm in it and her broom over her shoulder. George, upon seeing Katya, raised an eyebrow and nudged the blonde. She turned and frowned the slightest bit before covering it up with a false, big smile.

"Katya!"

"Can we go?" Katya murmured, trying to avoid George's eye.

"Wha-What's wrong?" Lyra seemed to be peering over her friend's shoulder, her eyes glinting with a strange malice.

"Nothing. Fred reckons that a storm is coming. We should go before we're caught in it."

"Hey, a couple of people are still here. I just wanted to get a couple more things…but since the storm's not here yet, we should be fine, right?"

Katya looked desperately into her friend's light blue eyes.

"Actually, Katya is right. I should be going. See ya later, mate," Lee said to George, then turned to the girls and nodded. "Ladies." Without another look back, Lee left the store, following the rest of the straggling customers.

The last Lyra and Katya saw before rain took over the streets of Diagon Alley was Lee Disapparating not ten feet from the door of the store. George broke the awkward silence with a loud "Shit."

"Is that everyone, George? I am beat. Running a successful enterprise really wipes one out," Fred called, loud thumps echoing his words as he walked down the stairs. Before he saw the girls and his brother, he turned to Verity, who was putting on an _Impervius_ charm. "Going out, Ver? You always know that we're up for some after-hours playtime." He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Sending a quick glance over to Katya, Lyra and George, Verity hastily replied, "No, Fred, I'm not in the mood for your banters tonight. Sal is making Ravioli and you know it is my favorite. I should go."

Fred frowned at the mention of her boyfriend's name. "In this storm?"

Shrugging on her coat and grabbing her bag, she quickly said, "Yes, yes. Again, you know I live just down the street. I have to go before the lightening strikes. See you on Tuesday," She placed a small kiss on his cheek, then called out to George. "G'night, George! See you!" She blew a kiss to Fred's twin and stalked off into the rain, her figure blending into the landscape as the rain fell heavier.

"Too bad she's taken, eh George? S'lright. I have my eyes on someone," Fred turned around and stopped in his tracks, his laugh frozen on his face. He saw Lyra, red-faced, looking from George to Fred to Katya; then George, who looked like he would rather be in Umbridge's pants than in this situation; and finally Katya, who was staring at him in horror, her face a sickening shade of white, eyes wide and lip set in a wobbly line. Fred's expression changed dramatically, his eyes twinkled, his grin stretched ear to ear, and he laughed a deep, appreciative laugh. "Ah, we have company! Didn't tell me we made plans tonight, brother. It's a good thing my schedule is clear for the next twenty-four hours and we have a bottle of Oak Matured Mead."

George let out a strangled laugh that turned into a full-blown chuckle, which caught on as Lyra started to giggle, and eventually, Katya followed. "Never one for awkward situations, eh mate?"

"Just trying to diffuse the tension!" Fred laughed. "Plus, I don't fancy awkward situations, just inopportune ones," His eyes flicked to Katya, who blushed a light shade of pink. George laughed again.

"Well, I s'pose we need to get these girls home. Sucks that Apparating in storms is a health hazard, so we'll just have to use the Floo. C'mon, ladies."

"Actually, George, we have no Floo powder. Remember last week when Mum kept coming in to check on us? Yeah, we don't have any left."

George's eyebrow lifted. "Didn't I remind you to get more?"

"Yes, well, it's been a busy week. Not long until the young ones go back to school," Fred said, reminiscently.

George joined him in his memories. "Ah, yes. The good ol' days of Potions class and Swamp bombs. Just a template for what are to be great ideas and bright futures."

"Wankers," Fred conceded. George broke into a grin.

"Hey! I am not a wanker!" Katya and Lyra shouted simultaneously, both hands clenched. Immediately after that statement, the girls looked at each other and laughed, along with the twins.

"Well, ladies. May we show you the flat, where you are to be residing for the next few hours?" Fred asked, bowing slightly and failing miserably at hiding a grin.

"Oh, Lady Katya, I do believe these gentlemen are trying to seduce us to their man caves! What ever should we do?"

"My, Lady Lyra, I find that no gentleman would ever harm a lady of our stature! Impossible!" Katya said seriously, her hand to her chest in mock shock.

"I suppose you have not proven to be false yet. Should we take this chance into the unknown?" Lyra replied, eyes wide.

Katya took Lyra's hands in her own. "Since our suitors so lightly request it, we shall take this chance. If worse comes to worse, then we can marry!"

Lyra's eyes bored into her friend's. "Only if we lose our virtue, will we marry. That is what we have always said," Katya nodded solemnly and looked away from her friend in exasperation. "What else is our motto?" Lyra pressed.

Katya caught her friend's eyes again and broke the Victorian persona she was playing. "Don't do drugs, stay in school and wash your hands, people." The girls burst out in laughter, ignoring the staring faces of the twins.

"Right, well, are you going to stay down here all night playing Pride and Prejudice or are you going to follow us, ladies?" George said, gesturing to the wooden stairs that led to the second story.

Katya and Lyra looked at each other once more, then to the boys, where they nodded very willingly, locking arms and sauntering to Fred and George. "Didn't know they knew about Austen," Lyra whispered to her friend, unheard by the twins. Nodding, Katya allowed Fred to take Katya's right arm while George took Lyra's left one. The boys led the girls, having to break apart in twos because of the narrow staircase.

* * *

The thunder banged and echoed through the flat like an Indian set of drums around a fire. The room was dark, sans a small fire set in a grate in the middle of the living area that was providing a small light, and two figures were huddled around it, rubbing their hands. The figures felt no need to cast a Lumos spell, as the near-darkness was comforting somewhat, casting a romantic glow on the girl and boy. "How can you not make this bigger?" Katya said through chattering teeth, rubbing her hands on her arms. "Or warmer."

Fred shrugged. "Heating and cooling wasn't one of my specialties."

Katya growled. "I bet you Lyra and George are just toasty. Who knows what they're up to."

Fred grinned mischievously. "I have an idea as to what they are doing."

Katya rolled her eyes. "What, playing Scrabble? I was joking, Fred. I very well know what they are up to. Both have a history of getting around."

"Hey! I hold up that title well enough as well, thank you," Fred said, looking highly offended.

Katya snorted. "All you Gryffindors are the same. I still say that Lyra should have been placed there."

Fred nodded, but didn't respond for a very long moment. After another crack of thunder, which resulted in Katya huddling even more tightly to the thin blanket covering her, Fred finally spoke. "What's a scrabble?"

Katya stared at him for a whole five seconds before she busted out in laughter. Fred looked taken aback. "Merlin, Fred. Scrabble is a muggle game." Calming down a bit, Katya continued in a more somber tone. "Sorry. I forgot you are a pureblood. Since my mom's side of the family is muggle, I know more of their customs."

Fred pursed his lips. "You speak of them as if they are a different species."

"Who doesn't, though? You know I didn't mean it like that."

He nodded, but didn't say anything. The two stared at the fire in silence before a loud thunk came from George's bedroom, followed by a giggle. Katya fake-gagged and smiled as Fred started chuckling. She huddled closer to the fire, trying to ignore the soft sounds coming from George's room and the intense stare she was receiving from Fred. Shivering slightly, Katya leaned her head on her knees, trying to stop the chattering of her teeth. After a minute, Fred sighed audibly, causing the freezing girl to look up at him questioningly. "Come here," he raised out his comforter-covered arms to embrace her.

Blushing, Katya scooted over to the red-head and hugged him tightly, placing her head in the crook of his neck. His arms wrapped her, covering her frail body with the warm comforter. She sighed, a smile gracing her face as she took a deep breath, his essence filling up her nose. "You are so much warmer than that measly fire. I can't believe you didn't invite me in earlier," she teased, her arms wrapped tightly around his torso.

Fred chuckled, the sound causing his body, and hers in turn, to shake slightly. He shifted and let out a small groan. "Er…Katya…this is going to be weird to ask, but can you, like wrap your legs around my waist? _My_ legs are falling asleep."

Katya blushed but complied, untangling herself from his body long enough to reposition her body, legs and arms to wrap around his torso. Fred sighed, stretching his legs and putting his arms back around her, hugging her to his chest tightly. "Fred…" She whispered.

He hummed a response and laid his chin on her head. Her shivering slowed down, not quite stopping, but not taking over her body. With her ear on the joint of his collarbone and neck, she heard his heart beat-a steady, rhythmic pulse that tried to loll her to sleep. Without thinking, she placed her lips to his collarbone in a strong, yet gentle kiss. Fred tensed, his whole body stilled and he seemed to not be breathing. Katya's eyes snapped open in shock at what she did and immediately she tried to get out of his tight grasp. He just held on tighter, seemingly getting over his initial shock. "Katya," he murmured, the tip of his nose tracing an invisible line across the crown of her head, inhaling her sweet scent.

She ripped her head away from his and looked into his blue eyes. He stared back, unrelenting love shining in his eyes. "I…"

He shook his head and put his lips to hers experimentally, his eyes staring into hers still. Katya's eyelids drooped and she brought her arms up around his neck, entangling her fingers in his hair. She sighed, allowing Fred to caress her lips and tongue with his tongue. His eyes closed as well, hands coming up to cup her face and let out a small moan. Katya groaned and gripped his hair tightly, rubbing her tongue against his, both battling for control. Their heated lip lock was interrupted with a loud shout. Gasping, Katya and Fred pulled apart and stared wildly around for the source of the noise.

Seeing that no one was about, and hearing another moan coming from George's room, Katya resigned herself to the disgusting thought that once again, it was Lyra and George going at it. "Don't they ever stop?"

Fred let out an involuntary shiver and replied, "Just like me, he is. You'd think we were twins or something," he laughed with Katya and then spoke again in a somewhat regrettable tone. "At least they're staying warm."

Katya looked at Fred with wide eyes, her hands cupping his face. "Is this a hook-up?" She asked suddenly, searching his deep, blue eyes.

"Er…what?"

"You said that you are just like George; that you hook-up as much as he does. Is this," she gestured between the two of them, "another hook-up?"

Fred hesitated. "Do you want it to be?"

Katya shook her head without hesitation and quickly said, "I like you, Fred. A lot."

He smiled. "I know. I like you too. Could you not tell?"

Katya, with a bright smile and a pink face, shook her head again. "You always act like that."

"You heard me after Ver left. I said that I had my eyes on someone else," he smiled and clutched the girl tighter, despite the coldness seeping through his clothes. "That someone else is you."

Katya grinned. "I hope this is not an_ inopportune_ moment, but your lip is turning blue."

"So are his balls!" George called from the bedroom, followed by a muffled gasp and an array of giggles.

Fred paled while Katya blushed intensely. He looked at her apologetically and was about to respond, but was interrupted by a loud squeal coming from his brother's room. Shaking his head, he whispered, "Sorry 'bout that. You know George. Always joking."

Katya shifted her hips a little bit so she was position directly over his crotch. She sat down experimentally and was rewarded with a small groan. She felt the hardness through his green pants and gently nudged her hips to his, rubbing along his growing erection. "That doesn't feel like joking," she whispered, a pink tinge aligning her cheeks.

Fred groaned and lifted her hips off of his. "Don't…"

She placed a swift kiss to his lips and responded. "I don't want this to be another hook-up. I want to be together."

"What are you…"

"For being extremely brilliant and owning a booming business, you sure are daft. I want you, Fred. And it is bloody well obvious that you want me." For good measure, she ground her hips into his, earning a gasp. "Where is your room, Fred?" She whispered in his ear, all traces of embarrassment gone.

"'Cross the hall," he groaned, grabbing her face and kissing her roughly. He stood up and rewrapped her legs around his waist. She held on tightly, her hands in his hair, her lips molding to his. He wound his arms around her waist and led her to his bedroom. Opening and closing the door with his feet, he sat her on his bed before pulling away reluctantly. He pulled his wand out of his jacket pocket and flicked the lights on low, locked and put a silencing spell on the door. "Something dear Georgie forgot to do," he grinned.

Katya laughed. "And Lyra is a Ravenclaw. She's supposed to be the smart one."

Fred laughed and set his wand on his bedside table, then shed off his jacket, vest, shoes and socks; Katya following his lead. He crawled on top of her and kissed her softly on the lips before descending down her neck. "Are you a smart one?" He murmured, nipping her collarbone.

Gasping, Katya searched her brain for an answer, unable to come up with anything. "What…what do you mean?"

He paused and looked into her eyes; forest green and deep-sea blue clashing. "How much experience have you had, Katya?"

Blushing, she replied, "I...I went to the Yule Ball with one of Krum's followers. A Bulgarian named Aleksandar Kozlek. I really liked him so I gave myself to him after the ball."

Fred raised an eyebrow. "What about all that talk earlier? About yours and Lyra's virtue?"

Katya laughed. "You thought we were being serious? You know Lyra. She lost it in third year! We were joking, Fred."

"Oh. Well that changes things."

It was her turn to raise an eyebrow. "How so?"

"I get to fuck you silly, and then make love to you," he said simply.

"Oh," she breathed, blushing.

He grinned once again and brought her lips to his, mashing them in a blissful reunion. He grabbed her waist and brought her on top of him, leaning back so he fell back on the bed. The bed molded to his figure, the comforter gone as it was used to heat the pair up in the living area. Katya sighed and rocked her hips onto his, emitting a gasp from her soon-to-be-lover. She pulled her lips away from his, looking down at Fred's flushed look.

"I like that color on you," she whispered, smirking.

"What color?" Fred asked, looking bemused.

"Red. The blush brings out your freckles, if that's even possible," she replied.

"I prefer pale on you. Pity I can hardly see any of it," he grinned mischievously, trailing a single digit down her now reddening cheek.

"If you wish," she said, unbuttoning her dark blue blouse.

"Oh, believe me, I do," he murmured, gazing at her nimble fingers shaking with the effort to undo the button-up.

He placed his fingers over hers and helped unbutton the last few. He slid the tips of his fingers up her exposed torso to the collar of her shirt, which lay at her shoulders. He brushed the fabric down her arms, his fingers trailing her heated skin. She stared at his face all the while, helping at the last minute by pulling her hands out of the shirt and laying them on his clothed chest. With the shirt gently falling to the floor, Fred brought his attention back to her face, patiently keeping them away from her body. "It's okay, Fred. You can look, you can touch me," she whispered, blushing.

His serious persona stayed in place as he brought his lips to the underside of her chin, kissing down her neck. Stopping to graze his nose along her collarbone, he pushed her dark curls off her shoulders, his hands leading a hot trail down her back and to her bra strap. Casting a quick glance at her calm face for reassurance, he brought his hands to the clasp and quickly undid it. Her eyes held his steadily, pink aligning her cheeks. He brought his hands to the straps and slid them down her shoulders in the same manner as her shirt, replacing the straps with gentle kisses. As the undergarment hit the floor with a small thud, his hands immediately went to her bare back, gently caressing the skin.

He moved his hands from her back, up and over her shoulders, to where they drew small designs above her breasts, tracing the beauty marks and freckles placed randomly. His eyes followed his fingers as they descended, trailing over her pale breasts. Katya shivered, encouraging Fred with a small sigh. Smiling the tiniest bit, he cupped her breasts, massaging and kneading the soft skin. "You're beautiful," he whispered, his lips ghosting her skin.

Sighing again, she fingered the collar of his shirt, testing the waters as she traced the top button. "Go ahead," he said, his hands sliding down her stomach and resting on the top of her jeans.

Katya nodded and swiftly undid the first button, pushing the green fabric aside gently to reveal pale skin. She undid a couple more buttons, memorizing every freckle set in place on his chest. As she finished unbuttoning his shirt, she pushed it aside to reveal his lean chest. Quidditch apparently paid off, she thought mildly. Fred leaned up, pulling the long-sleeve shirt off as he did so, it landing next to Katya's. Copying his movements, Katya trailed her hands down his chest, tracing the firm lines of his abs all the way to the V leading into his trousers.

"You're perfect," she complimented, almost breathless. She leaned her chest to his, molding their bodies together on the bed.

"I can't agree with you," he said, his lips ghosting across hers. "Not with you in my presence."

She blushed. "Fred…you are acting so unlike yourself."

"I can't help it," he replied, smiling lopsidedly. "You do this to me, woman."

"Bugger. I guess I pose as a problem. How…inopportune."

"Ah. That's where you're wrong, you see. The inopportune moments are always the best," he teased, his hands rubbing her back.

"Hmm…is that so? Well I hope that this is the most inopportune of them all," she replied, flashing a grin at him and moving her body down his. Once she was eye level with the button on his trousers, she flicked her eyes up to his in time to see his shocked expression. Grinning, she slipped the button out of the hole and slid the zipper down slowly, the teeth making a tiny clink each as she did so. She grabbed a hold of the top of his pants before shimmying her way down his body, his trousers following. As soon as they hit the floor, she was on top of him, sliding his undershorts down, which joined the other clothing. Katya looked at his erection, gasping at the enormity of it. It was long and thin, matching the rest of his body, and had small, curling red hairs at the base. Freckles were spotted here and there, making it known that it was apart of Fred. Smirking, she trailed her hands up his tone thighs, getting closer to his penis.

"Katya…" Fred warned, grabbing her biceps firmly. Her eyes snapped up to his.

"What?" She asked innocently enough.

"You don't have to."

"I want to, Fred. I know what I'm doing. Well, I mean," she flushed. "I've only tried it once, but I want to. For you."

His firm grip loosened, his hands coming off of her arms to rest on the bed. His resolve fell and he looked at her with so much love, you'd think he'd never known what hate was. Katya smiled a little in victory and continued her inspection of his body. She cast her eyes up to his one last time and whispered, "I'm going to memorize every freckle on your body, Fred Weasley," before reaching her hand down to graze the side of his length. He let out a gasp of approval, causing Katya to grab the base of his cock and pull upward, encouraged.

Fred let out a loud moan and unintentionally grabbed her hair. Only her eyes widened a fraction of a bit to show her response. Gaining the least bit of courage she had, Katya gave a long lick from where her hand was at the base to the tip, circling the head. What a response. Fred's hips jerked off the bed, his eyes wide and staring down at her. He was breathing through his mouth heavily. "Please…" he whispered, unable to contain himself any longer.

She grinned and took the tip of him in her mouth, licking up the pre-cum. He groaned, his eyes falling shut, and placed his right hand delicately on her head, his fingers wrapping in her hair. She took more of him in her mouth, tasting him, until she could not fit anymore. She moved her head up and down slightly, sucking hard as she bobbed. He moaned loudly and encouraged her with whispered words. Her hand moved on its own accord, picking up the slack her mouth couldn't take. Moving in sync, her mouth got all it could, her hand the rest, ranging from light sucks to her tongue moving across the shaft, curling under to get that deep-throat feel.

"Oh, Katya…" he groaned, moving her head to get a steady pace. She moaned in response, causing Fred to jerk up, letting out a long moan himself. Smirking internally, she repeated the sound and grazed her teeth along the underside of him gently. "Merlin!" He exclaimed, his eyes shooting open. She continued bobbing and took on humming, her hand moving faster as his hips jerked off the bed quicker. Fred had a light sheen of sweat on his brow and shivered as if he were cold, occasional whimpers and groans leaving his mouth.

"Stop. Katya, stop," he said loudly, through heavy gasps. Katya complied, releasing his throbbing member with a loud pop. She stroked it one more time before bringing her face level to his.

"Told ya I could do it."

"I never said you couldn't," he replied breathlessly. "But now it's my turn to worship your body."

Katya shivered, bringing his hands to her jeans and pressing her lips to his. Fred leaned up, pushing Katya along with him, until the two were resting on their knees. Fred slid his hands from the hem of her jeans up her back, resting them on her shoulder blades. He brought his lover to him, until their bare chests were molded against one other and then his tongue entered her mouth almost shyly, as if asking if it was okay. Sighing, she touched her tongue to his, tasting him, savoring the moment as if it were the last. The two moved their tongues against each other's, choosing sultry and romantic kisses over heated and fervent. Fred hugged her tightly to his body, making sure that there were no crevices between them.

He gently glided his hands back to her jeans, moving them until they were at the button and zipper. He flicked open the button with his forefinger and thumb, then slowly brought the zipper down. Tucking his hands underneath her pants, he whispered against Katya's lips, "Is this okay?"

"Mhm," she kissed him back, her hands on his face, the tips of her fingers entangling themselves with the ends of his red hair.

He slipped his fingers underneath the hem of her underwear and jeans. "How about this?" He mumbled, drifting his lips across hers.

"Yes," she opened her eyes, finding that his were still closed. He placed his forehead against hers and nodded softly. Hooking his thumb on the outside of her jeans, fingers still on the inside, he slid her jeans and underwear down her body to where they stopped just above her knees. Fred opened his eyes and looked at her. She nodded, taking a step back and standing on the floor. He followed, bringing his lips to hers, using his foot to slide her jeans to the floor, underwear trailing. Katya shivered as the cool air hit her warmth.

"Lay down, Katya," he whispered, picking up her nude body and setting her down on his bed. She fell back, her brown curls spreading around her head like a halo. She looked at his face as he climbed over her. He rested his body on hers, careful to keep most of his weight on his forearms. His nose touched hers as he stared into her eyes, lips not quite touching. "You are so beautiful."

"You've already said that," she smiled, touching his face lightly.

He closed his eyes and leaned his face against her hand. "I'm not allowed to repeat myself?" He whispered, smiling.

"'Course you can. You're Fred Weasley. You can do anything."

One eye opened. "Anything?"

She laughed, "_Anything._"

He gave a low chuckle, his other eye opening. "First, I want to do this," he gave her a quick peck and moved down her body so fast, she barely had time to blink before he ran his nose down her folds, inhaling. He gave a low moan and nudged her legs apart farther.

"Fred…" she muttered heatedly. Grinning, he gave her womanhood a long lick before latching onto her clit with his mouth. He slipped one finger inside of her, causing Katya to gasp aloud. He smirked and swirled his tongue around her clit, pumping the single digit inside of her. Twisting his hand, he added a second finger and pumped it along the other. "Merlin…" she breathed shakily.

"No, it's just Fred. Sorry to disappoint," Fred had detached his mouth and was grinning at the panting girl. He curled his fingers in a 'come hither' gesture, causing Katya to bucked her hips against his hand and moan loudly.

"You…you know you're better than that, mate."

He smirked. "I know. Just like hearing it for myself. Plus," he curled his fingers in the same motion again, receiving the same response. An ear-splitting grin cut across his face. "I like it when your body reacts to me like that."

"Don't do that," Katya panted.

"What?" He looked genuinely confused. Wanker. "Oh, this?" He twisted his hand a bit and curled his fingers, causing the girl to buck her hips up to his and moan loudly.

"Gods! There! Hit that again!"

Fred got a devilish grin and added another finger, then continued the 'come hither' motion. She let out a long moan and moved her hips in time with his hand. He leaned his head back down and continued to eat her out, taking long licks, gentle nibbles and hard sucks of her clit. Katya threw the back of her hand to her mouth and bit down, stifling her cries of ecstasy. Her orgasm rushed over her and she shouted out Fred's name, her hand sporting red teeth marks as it gripped the bed sheets.

Her lover let Katya ride out the waves of pleasure before pulling away from her completely. He wrapped his hand around his manhood and pumped a few times, allowing the juices from her orgasm cover him. Once he was satisfied, he smiled and kissed her softly, settling on top of her sweating body. "You look nice and hot. Maybe that should be all for tonight…" he murmured, a smirk plastered on his face.

Katya grabbed his face and looked him dead in the eye. "If you even think about stopping with this," she grabbed his cock tightly, "still up, and me unsatisfied, you better think twice and grow bigger balls, Weasley."

He growled. "Unsatisfied? I've never, ever left a witch unsatisfied." He hitched her legs around his waist and shoved himself up until the tip of his penis was just resting inside of her. He suppressed a groan and continued, glaring down at the blushing girl. "Watch what you say, Cuffe." And with that, he pushed in fully with a low groan. Katya's back arched and see clasped her hands around his neck. She moaned Fred's name, her hips thrusting against his.

"Merlin, you're so tight," he groaned, kissing her neck, his arms wrapped underneath her back. He pulled his hips back and pushed back in, finding a set rhythm, not too rough, but using long and hard strokes.

"Yes, Fred, _yes!_" Katya cried out, scratching her nails down his freckled back. She met his hips thrust for thrust, her back arching to mold their chests together. His hands slid down her lean back, holding onto her hips.

"Perfect…" he whispered, pushing against her at a slower pace. She tightened her legs around his waist and ghosted her lips across his jaw bone. He latched onto the juncture of her neck and collarbone, sucking on the indented skin softly. Grabbing his face and bringing his lips to hers, she moaned against them softly. She bit his lip and Fred jerked his hips against hers, his hands pushing forcedly on her hips. He moaned against her mouth, pushing his hips against hers faster. "Katya, look at me."

Opening her eyes, she stared into the dark blue ones of her lover's. Her walls slowly started to constrict against him, her breath leaving in heavy gasps. "I'm going to-"

"Yes, Katya. Come for me. _Cum for me_," he whispered heatedly, watching her eyes glaze over.

"Merlin! Oh, gods, Fred!" Katya shouted, her inner walls pulsed against Fred, her second orgasm of the night rushing down on her. She saw white stars, figuratively, and brought her lips to his roughly. Their tongues clashed against each other's as Fred's thrusts lost rhythm. The couple entwined fingers, holding each other's hands as he jerked against her repeatedly, each motion pushing on her clit. She ripped her mouth from his and gasped. "Please, Fred. Let go."

His pupils dilated rapidly, but didn't break eye contact, as he jerked against her one last time. Fred cried out Katya's name as his climax overtook him, pleasure warping every limb in his body into a spiraling mess of jelly. He gave two short thrusts, riding it out, then collapsed against his lover. Panting, he kissed her softly on the lips before pulling out. He rolled off of her, pulled her to his chest and kissed her on her forehead. "Thank you."

"For what?" Katya asked, a permanent blush staining her cheeks.

"For finally admitting your feelings. Even if it meant shagging," Fred answered softly, a small smile on his face.

She looked at him. "H-How long have you known?"

He laughed. "Since my fifth year. When Lupin was Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

She blinked, staring at him incredulously. "I…I didn't even think I fancied you like that then. I only came across my feelings at the Yule Ball, when I saw you with Ange…"

"I knew. I could see it in your face. They way you would looked at me. I started fancying you after the Yule Ball…when I saw you with the Bulgarian. I guess it was the same for us."

"Jealousy started it all," Katya laughed softly.

Fred smiled, but then grew serious. "Katya, will you be my chit?"

"What a way of asking me to date you," she teased, but then grew serious. "Oh, Fred, yes, you know I will," she exclaimed, pushing her lips to his.

Fred responded immediately, his eyes falling closed. He pulled away, his mouth still partially open. Katya smiled, kissed his lips once more and put her head to his chest, trailing her finger along the freckles, connecting-the-dots. "Katya, I-"

"Do you think they did it?" A voice said from behind Fred's door. The couple snapped their heads to the bedroom door and stared incredulously.

"How could they not? It's my brother. Just like me, he is. Swear we're twins." A loud thunk was heard, then a curse and a series of giggles. "Bloody hell, Lye, thought you were a Ravenclaw. Aren't they s'posed to be peaceful?"

"Nah. We're just smart. We usually choose not to be aggressive. Hufflepuffs are the wimps," Lyra replied.

"I thought you placed a silencing charm on the door?" Katya asked, looking back at Fred.

"I did," he seemed just as confused as I was.

"Then how can they hear us?" She pestered.

"Dunno," he shrugged, staring at the door.

"Wait, wait. I think I heard something," George said, cutting off whatever Lyra was saying. An angry huff came from her.

"I didn't hear anything."

"Shush!"

"Watch this," Fred whispered, disentangling himself from her body. He strutted over to the door quietly, after grabbing his wand, and stopped in front of the door knob. He peered through the unneeded key hole, saw his brother's ear, grinned and put the tip of his wand to the hole. "Tarantellegra."

"George. What the bloody hell are you doing?" Lyra's muffled voice asked. Fred, smirking, sauntered back to Katya and brought her back into his arms, tossing his wand on the bedside table.

"I-I don't know!"

"Geo-George. Get away from me. No, no! Put me down! George!" Lyra screeched. "I do NOT want to dance with you while in the nude!"

"I can't help it! I just want to dance!"

Katya and Fred burst into laughter. "You are brilliant!" Katya whispered between giggles.

_"FRED!" _

* * *

_A/N: I love Fred. He is my favorite and it absolutely is terrible that he is the one to go. It kills me inside. No intent for the pun. And you know what Rowling said? "Fred was always going to be the twin to die." KILL. ME. T_T Anyway, I got this idea after a dream I had where Fred gave me a hug and he was wearing a comforter. Although in that dream we were at the Burrow and George was laying on the couch in the living area. But oh well. Also, inspiration goes to James Phelps (Fred Weasley in the Harry Potter movies, if you are too daft to not know that) because I stalk him a lot on Twitter. (: Which brings me to another point: I hate Twitter. It sucks. Es terrible. ): So yeah. Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter related. I made up the Firebolt 2000 and I took the names Lyra and Katya from other works. Lyra from the Golden Compass, Katya from the Jewel of St. Petersburg. Cuffe is actually the editor of the Daily Prophet, so that's why Fred calls Katya that, seeing as it's her last name in my story. Yeah. Well, that's all. Review, please! Much lurve. (: P.S. I wonder how many of you actually read my Author's Notes? Some of the things I say are down right funny._


End file.
